


Raining Gray and Red

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [24]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Decisions, Bad Ideas, Betrayal, Decapitation, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, For Claude at least, Genital Torture, Killing, Kinda, M/M, Mentioned Family Members - Freeform, Mistakes, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: We end out the second chapter of this story with a dramatic rescue. After all, in for a penny. In for a pound.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463725
Kudos: 4





	Raining Gray and Red

I don't own fire emblem.

* * *

In retrospect, this had all gone horribly wrong. Not that Caspar had a plan to begin with. Well, if you didn't count losing Claude somewhere in one of Zanado's abandoned houses. Linhardt was still with him. Which I guess is something in this moment.

“Quite the balls you have here.” a bandit announced, picking the boy up by his privates. Ouch. Reproductive capabilities definitely took a hit here. “Though, that’s to be expected from someone from Bergliez Territory."

Caspar stared towards this bandit to the best of his abilities. While he hadn't announced who he was in the first place, how did this goon know? Sure, he made a point to keep some distance from his father - especially after what happened at the last family reunion. But that couldn't be the connection here. At this point, there was no loss in asking.

"How do you know who I am?" Caspar shouted, getting a chuckle from the grunt. That's never good.

"Your mom past through the other day, saying something about one of her boys coming through in the future. Guess she was right."

Caspar looked down. While his memory of the one who brought him into the world was not the best, he sort of remembered her.

"Isn't she the one who nearly gave us food poisoning because she forgot what temperature that you cook chicken at?" Linhardt chimed in, getting a groan from his boyfriend. While that had only happened once, he wasn’t sure why that particular memory had stuck in the scholar’s head. Maybe it was because that

"Yeah." Caspar remarked, pulling his legs back. A wannabe roundhouse followed. While he did connect with his captor’s chest, that hadn’t been enough to free himself from their grip. So our luckless fighter went for something a bit more personal at the moment - the privates. Considering what had been done to his at the moment, that’s quite fair in my book.

“You little…” the bandit muttered, dropping Caspar to the ground. The punch from the fighter is almost enough to do him in. “Ha. You wouldn’t go through with it, would you?”

One more punch follows, the bandit crumpling to the ground. The fighter stared towards his fresh kill, adrenaline on high. 

“Do you need some healing?” Linhardt inquired and scurried on over. Caspar shook his head, letting his non-bloody hand grab hold of his boyfriend’s. If anything, any wounds on him were more psychological than physical for the moment. He had just killed someone. For real. Not like in some videogames where it was as easy as just a couple of button presses. No, he had just smashed his fist into a man and watched his skull slam right into the concrete floor. 

“I’ll be alright.” Caspar whispered, scanning the area for any other bandits at the moment. When he was certain things were safe, the pair dashed ahead. Of course, things couldn’t be that simple for the moment. “Crap.”

If he had planned a bit further ahead, he probably would’ve fought harder to hold onto his axe. Now, it was in the hands of some stupid bandit. Said bandit had probably handed it over to his boss for safe keeping. If at all.

Now, he and Linhardt had a crud-ton of bandits circling around them and no real way to deal with them. Okay, Caspar still had his fists. But they could only do so much.

"Linhardt, no matter what happens, I love you." Caspar whispered, letting go of his friend's hand as the rain continued to fall. What followed, was a complete blur for the scholar. One second, they were surrounded by bandits. The next, corpses surrounded them. Even worse, his hands had splatters of red upon them.

"Caspar?" he called out, the fighter looking towards him. Eyes dulled out, body shaking in the cold. Running over to him, he wrapped an arm around him and stood up. "Stay with me! Please… don't die on me."

Each step hurt like hell, a strange cross between walking across broken glass and paper cuts from endless bureaucratic papers. The mustang shouldn’t be that much further. Caspar should still have the keys. While he didn’t have his license yet, it should be a ci-

Of course, all the bandits in Zanado were intent on following them. Because of course they were. Wouldn’t surprise if Claude had sold them out and just stole the car back. Sounded like something he would do. Not that Caspar handing him over for the mere cost of 500 gold that much better.

“My… what do we have here?”

Jumping down from a nearby building, would you believe it? The Bandit Leader of course. Who else could it be right now. Possibly a failed wrestler (somehow). Those people are just actors who get themselves hurt. A lot. Oh well. Guess there’s more money than 

“So you’re actually trying to make a run for it. Even after you sold your friend out.” he explained, knife coming out. Throwing it towards the scholar, Linhardt closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain. Feeling it, but at the same time - not.

He was fairly certain that the blade had slammed right into his body. Why hadn’t it? Better yet, why did he have the memory of such an event.

“Linhardt! Caspar!” a voice called out, an arrow piercing through their opponent’s skin right after. Looking forward, there we find the rest of the black eagles. Even Sothis joined the charge.

“Teach, you arrived.” the scholar muttered, trying his to stay awake as Mercedes ran up. First aid kit in hand and dressed back in her officer’s outfit, she made short work of Linhardt’s injuries.

While that was happening, Petra and Ferdinand were trading blows with the bandit leader. Edelgard followed right behind. Axe pulled back, she seemed ready to go all ‘queen of hearts’ on this guy. Okay. I can sort of see a resemblance, but not quite.

“Wait a minute. I think kn-"

The bandit leader doesn't get to finish their sentence, mostly because they no longer have a head to finish it. Guess someone's got themselves a secret. One taken to their grave. Dead men tell no tales after all.

Judging by the look my wife is giving me, that 'pun' wasn't appreciated. Oh well.

"Is it done?" Petra whispered, their opponent's body falling over. Sheathing her sword, she let her focus turn to the other bandits. They turned tail and fled. Good riddance. So the princess pumped her fist into the air. "We have claimed the victory!"

Byleth chuckled, only for Sothis to give her a tug. Turning around, she knelt to be around her child's level.

"Something wrong, Sothis?" she whispered, Sothis looking away for the moment. Mumbles of pain exit her mouth, afraid that speaking it out loud will just make this hurt even more.

"This place… I think it was my home at one point." Sothis finally croaked out, tears rolling down her face. "But it's different now. The houses aren't in the same places and all the landmarks I used to know have been destroyed."

Carefully, Byleth wrapped her arms around Sothis. She had never been so good with the whole emotion thing, but she was getting better.

"It'll be alright." she whispered and stood back up, hand still gripping her child's for the moment as she focused on her students. "Let's get back to the academy."

Everyone nodded, Linhardt taking the time to dick the mustang's keys out from Caspar's pocket. Mercedes took them off his hands, happy to have them back. No doubt about it. 

"Don't think about trying this again." she warned, giving a wave. "Crap. I'm the only one who has a driver's license?"

Hubert chuckled, flashing a flimsy piece of paper that was definitely not a license. But at this hour, it was close enough.

"Just drive carefully." Ferdinand barked, the dark mage nodding. Heading towards the outskirts of Zanado, the drive back is mostly careful, if you don't count the one time that they went flying over a speed bump.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it folks. The end of chapter 2. Thank fuck. Don't get me wrong, I've been enjoying this quite a bit. Chapter 2 just dragged on a bit too long for my liking.
> 
> Next up we have someone bringing the thunder as we head right into chapter 3. Can't wait. ;)


End file.
